If you ever come back French
by M-Stevenson
Summary: "Javi, je n'avais pas le choix." Que s'est-il passé après cette tragique journée où Beckett a frôlé la mort? Découvrez-le au travers notamment des yeux et des émotions de Ryan et Esposito. Avec bien sûr Castle et Beckett également :
1. Chapter 1

Son portable sonna pour la troisième fois. Sa poche de veste vibrait alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du quai, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. La pluie dégoulinait sur ses cheveux quand il se décida à appuyer sur la touche "Rejeter" de son téléphone.

C'était Jenny qui appelait. D'habitude, il serait déjà rentré ou l'aurait au moins prévenue qu'il serait à la maison un peu tard. Après que Beckett et Esposito aient quitté le commissariat il était sorti marcher. Il avait marché des kilomètres et des kilomètres, déambulant tel un fantôme dans les rues de New York.

Tout semblait irréel, pour lui. Tout semblait se passer comme dans une sorte de cauchemar, alors que tout aurait dû se finir bien, alors qu'ils auraient tous du triompher et fêter cette arrestation autour d'une bière, tout s'était écroulé sous ses yeux. Et, peut-être même par sa faute, se disait-il.

Son mobile sonna une fois encore. Il glissa sa main dans sa veste et accepta l'appel.

"Oui Jenny.

- Kevin, je voulais simplement savoir si tu rentres bientôt. Tu es encore à ton bureau?

- Oui, je rentre très vite, je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tout va bien? Kevin?

- Je... Je rentre, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime."

Il raccrocha rapidement, passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux et resta immobile quelques instants encore. Un éclair zebra le ciel, sa lumière bleue électrique éclairant les quais alentours.

Il monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'appartement que Jenny et lui avaient acquis peu après leur mariage. Il regarda rapidement l'écran de son téléphone et ne vit que les appels manqués de Jenny. Pas un appel de Castle, rien de la part non plus de Beckett ou d'Esposito. Il donna deux grands coups de poing sur le volant et des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

Il était en colère. Contre Gates, contre Esposito et Beckett, contre Castle. Mais surtout contre lui-même.

Esposito était suspendu, Beckett avait donné sa démission, Castle avait abandonné l'équipe. Et tout ceci n'avait servi strictement à rien car Maddox était toujours en liberté, il pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment et Beckett serait une cible prioritaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accompli sa mission contre elle.

* * *

Le bruit sourd des poings contre le sac se fit entendre trois fois avant d'être couvert par un dernier gémissement de douleur et de fatigue. Javi resta immobile face au sac de frappe qui se balançait doucement au bout des fixations. Il le fixait sans le voir, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère et de rage. Il était tard, peut-être près de minuit. En débardeur et pantalon de sport, il avait enchaîné les coups jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir desserrer ses poings, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit assez importante pour l'empêcher de penser aux événements de la journée passée.

Il ouvrit d'un geste rageur la fermeture des gants de boxe qu'il avait enfilés et se laissa tomber a terre, étendu de tout son long, sa respiration rapide et le souffle court. Toutes les images de la journée repassaient dans sa tête, le départ du bureau et Ryan qui les regardait partir, impuissant, Gates, les insignes sur son bureau, la chaise de Castle définitivement vide et les éléphants sur le bureau de Beckett qui s'étaient envolés, partis. Disparus.

La lumière du néon de la salle de sport vacillait parfois un peu, papillonnant dans l'ombre du reste de la salle. Il se demandait où était Maddox, ce qu'il allait faire, si Beckett était en sécurité, si Castle était au courant.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers son sac de sport, laissé ouvert quelques mètres plus loin et empoigna une bouteille d'eau. Il but rapidement de longues gorgées puis attrapa son téléphone.

Il appela Beckett et laissa sonner. Elle ne décrochait pas, le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Il resta pensif et se demanda pourquoi elle ne décrochait pas. Il prit son sac, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et enfila son sweat. Il sortit du gymnase en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de Beckett. Même s'il devait la réveiller en pleine nuit ou la trouver en pleurs, il voulait être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il avait pris la décision de la suivre dans la poursuite de Maddox et, même s'il n'avait plus d'insigne et était suspendu, il était bien décider à ne pas la laisser tomber.

* * *

"Ensuite, je suis parti marcher, pour me changer les idées. J'ai été pris sous l'orage. Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite parce je crois que je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire."

Jenny prit Kevin dans ses bras, réalisant bien que la peine et la culpabilité qui le remplissaient ne partiraient pas avec un simple câlin. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de tendresse, besoin de ressentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle le soutenait et le soutiendrait tout au long de cet épreuve qui ne faisait que commencer.

"Tu as fait ce que tu as pensé juste, Kevin. Tu as agi en partenaire mais surtout tu as agi en ami. Même si cela ne te semble pas évident à cet instant, Javi et Kate, tout comme Rick le comprendront.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai appelé Castle lorsque Javi et Kate sont partis chercher Maddox et il n'a pas répondu. Tout dire à Gates était un dernier recours, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais Kevin, et tu as fait le bon choix. Si tu n'avais pas tout dit à ton capitaine, Kate serait sans doute morte au bas de cet immeuble. Tant qu'ils sont vivants, tu auras la chance d'avoir leur pardon, tu auras la chance de pouvoir voir les choses s'arranger. Si tu n'avais rien dit et qu'il était arrivé malheur à l'un d'eux, tu n'aurais jamais eu cette perspective d'espoir. Tu as fait le bon choix, tu as agi de manière responsable."

Kevin et Jenny étaient assis dans leur canapé. Jenny tenait la main gauche de Ryan qui semblait bouleversé et perdu. Il tremblait un peu, de froid sans doute mais également parce que ses nerfs le lâchaient, après cette journée forte en émotions.

Il décida d'aller se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Etendu dans son lit, il gardait le regard rivé sur le plafond de leur chambre, entendant Jenny respirer paisiblement. Plusieurs fois il s'était tourné pour regarder son téléphone, mais rien. Pas un appel, pas un message.

Il se demandait où était Beckett, pourquoi Castle n'avait pas décroché quand il avait appelé. Et surtout il se demandait où était Maddox.

* * *

Il avait sonné plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure inscrite sur l'écran de son téléphone. 2h45. Il tambourina plusieurs fois à la porte. Rien. Elle restait définitivement close.

Esposito décrocha son téléphone et appela Beckett. Il tomba sur sa messagerie et se décida à lui laisser un message.

"Euh Beckett, c'était Javi. Je voulais savoir où tu étais, si tout va bien. Enfin, je voulais des nouvelles. Je t'apprends rien si je te dis que Maddox est toujours en liberté. Alors, fais gaffe à toi. Préviens-moi quand tu auras ce message".

Il redescendit les escaliers jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Il salua le gardien de l'immeuble qui venait de rentrer, trempé par la pluie battante qui n'avait pas baissé d'intensité. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la rue. L'éclairage, bien que nombreux était insuffisant face à l'intense rideau de pluie et de brouillard qui s'abattait sur la ville. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Alors qu'il saisissait la poignée il sentit une douleur fulgurante envahir son dos et sa nuque. Sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait vraiment, il se sentit tomber. Son visage frappa de plein fouet l'angle de la portière à peine ouverte. Sous la violence du choc et de la douleur, il s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

Il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna sur la table de nuit. Rapidement, il décrocha et sortit de la chambre, pour ne pas déranger Jenny et la laisser dormir.

"Ryan, j'écoute.

- Capitain Gates. Venez immédiatement, une urgence dans l'affaire Maddox. Ne trainez pas, c'est urgent, très urgent.

- …

- Ryan?

- J'arrive tout de suite capitaine."

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et ouvrit l'armoire.

"Kévin, dit Jenny en se tournant vers le réveil, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il est seulement 4 heures du matin.

- Le commissariat vient d'appeler, pour l'affaire Maddox, ou Beckett, appelle ça comme tu veux, même moi j'ai du mal à savoir. Je dois y aller immédiatement."

Jenny s'était redressée dans le lit, et regarder Ryan s'habiller pour partir au commissariat. Souvent, lorsqu'il partait le matin elle le regardait par la fenêtre monter dans sa voiture. Puis, elle restait les yeux rivés sur la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout de la rue. Elle savait que chaque matin, lorsqu'il partait, elle n'avait aucune assurance de le voir revenir le soir.

Elle se leva, sortit ses chaussures, une paire de chaussettes et sa veste, tandis qu'il fermait les boutons de sa chemise. Les traits de son visages étaient tendus. Il ouvrit un tiroir, sortit l'étui de son Glock 17. Il l'attacha à sa ceinture, vérifia que le verrouillage de l'arme était enclenché puis le glissa dans l'étui et referma celui-ci.

Il prit son insigne, l'accrocha également à sa ceinture puis enfila ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et sa veste.

Jenny le serra dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et la regarda quelques instants.

"Vas y, peut être que chaque seconde compte, Kévin." dit-elle. Elle n'aimait pas ces instants où il tardait à partir, sachant trop bien qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus de la nuit, qu'elle resterait les yeux rivés sur son portable.

Quand elle irait prendre sa douche, elle mettrait l'eau au minimum pour entendre son téléphone s'il devait sonner. Le soir, elle déposerait deux couverts sur la table, sortirait la bouteille de vin préféré de Ryan et prierait silencieusement le ciel de le lui ramener.

"A ce soir, dit-il en passant la porte

- A ce soir Kévin, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime."

* * *

Elle le regarda sortir sous la pluie, entrer dans la voiture. Lorsque la voiture tourna au bout de la rue, elle retourna dans sa chambre et fit leur lit, comme tous les jours.

Ryan sortit son téléphone, appuya sur la synthèse vocale et dit "Appeler Jim Beckett". Automatiquement, le téléphone de Ryan composa le numéro du père de Beckett.

Pendant que le téléphone sonnait, il se demandait comment il allait présenter les choses à Jim.

"Allô?

- Monsieur Beckett? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est le détective Ryan.

- Oh, bonjour Kévin, répondit-il avec une voix encore endormie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous à une heure aussi... matinale!

- Je, j'ai tenté de joindre votre fille après son départ du travail, j'avais des éléments à lui communiquer pour une enquête sur laquelle nous travaillons. Vous euh, vous l'auriez eue au téléphone?

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à l'avoir? Katie répond pourtant toujours.

- Non je ne l'ai pas eu, mais bon, elle doit être prise par autre chose, sans doute. Peut-être est-elle déjà au poste! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, à bientôt monsieur Beckett!"

Il s'empressa de raccrocher. Quelques temps après, il se garait devant le commissariat. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et la montée lui sembla durer plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, de nombreux détectives étaient déjà assemblés autour du tableau blanc. Gates se retourna et vit Ryan s'approcher d'eux.

"Capitaine, dit seulement Ryan pour la saluer.

- Bien, vous êtes enfin ici. Suivez-moi."

* * *

Elle se dirigea dans son bureau et referma la porte une fois que Ryan fut entré. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le regardait fixement.

"J'ai trois nouvelles pour vous. Une que l'on pourrait qualifier de bonne, et deux que l'on pourrait qualifier de désastreuses.

- Je vous écoute.

- Katherine Beckett est en vie."

Ryan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il se releva, regarda le capitaine Gates et lui dit :

"Quelles sont les deux nouvelles désastreuses, Capitaine?

- Un homme dénommé Smith est mort. Il est relié à l'affaire Maddox-Beckett, mais nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle mesure. Il a vraisemblablement été tué par Maddox en fin de soirée hier.

- Et la seconde, capitaine?"

* * *

**Voilàààà le second chapitre...! Vous vous demandez sans doute quelle est la seconde nouvelle désastreuse...? Si vous lisez ma fanfic "Heartbeats" vous avez un indice. En effet, les deux fanfic sont la même histoire. Celle-ci du coté Ryan/Espo et Heartbeats du côté Caskett.**

**A vos reviews les amiiiiis :)**


End file.
